


In Your Dreams (One-Shot)

by boston_sized_city



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, accidentally features their first i love you i swear it was an accident, anyway atypical adam au (he's a dreamwalker), i read too much into episode 50 and it shows, in which adam has atypical abilities and caleb doesn't, in which i forgot how anything in this universe works, less than 1k but i swear they'll be longer after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/pseuds/boston_sized_city
Summary: Adam's doing his nightly rounds (I'm kidding he rarely does this I swear) and visits Caleb's dream, only to find that it's not the best one.And then they're cute.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Kudos: 28





	In Your Dreams (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a test. A really short one-shot that doubles as a deleted scene from an upcoming fic for my Atypical Adam AU.  
> (R e a l l y short- About 800 words.)

Adam felt himself floating on air at first, and he looked around. The sky was a painting of soft colors and clouds that he could touch. And then his feet touched the ground. The grass was wet, damp still with morning dew.  
He looked around for any sign of- whoever’s dream this was. The only people left in the house besides him were Mark and Caleb. But this didn’t seem like a Caleb dream.  
Until he saw him sitting in the grass, a few feet away. 

Dream Caleb was stronger, he looked older. His eyes were misty, like Caleb had come up with everything about himself in his dream but forgot what his eyes looked like.  
He walked over, sitting down next to Caleb. He was ignored, since the other boy couldn’t see him.  
Caleb was pulling at the petals of a flower in his hand, looking down at it intensely like he was competing for gold. When Adam tuned in to hear him, he was singing quietly. 

It wasn't a song Adam recognized, or one he could understand. Just sounds in a tune, like the song from The Little Mermaid, but… Sadder.   
Adam hated sad dreams. It meant that the person dreaming had gone to sleep feeling sad. And he didn’t know _why_.  
And this was Caleb. Who he was supposed to keep happy, who he told himself he was supposed to keep happy. He had no idea why Caleb was sad in his dream now, and he hated it. He kept watching, like he would get a clue.

The clue came fast. Caleb turned his head, looking at Adam. He flinched, and then studied him for a moment. “You’re back,” he said quietly, which confused Adam. He figured that Caleb had been dreaming for a while, then, but didn’t know what it had been before.

Adam was about to say something, when Caleb said, “Are you going to laugh at me again or is this the part of the dream where I get some peace?”

Adam hated lucid dreamers. “Caleb- No, I’m not… I’m not going to laugh at you.”

“Sure. Go away.” Caleb shrugged his shoulder slightly, a sign that he wanted Adam- or the Adam he thought he was talking to- to go away. “Let me have a peaceful dream for once.”

 _For once?_ Adam stayed put. “Caleb, come on, it’s really me.” He figured he might as well say it, he just wanted to talk and Caleb already knew about him.

Caleb looked back up at him. He looked at his face, as if he was making sure it was really him. He seemed to hesitate a moment before saying, “Why are you here?”

Adam frowned slightly. He hadn’t really thought Caleb would ask- Well, he hadn’t really thought Caleb would even see him, so this was entirely new territory. And he didn’t like it. He thought it over for a minute before he decided on an answer. “I got bored being the only one awake.”

“So you’re spying on my dreams?” Caleb pulled the rest of the petals off of the stem, dropping them onto the grass in front of him.

“Well, yes, but- Not exactly.” Adam struggled to think of something else to say. He didn’t want Caleb to be mad at him. Not now. He switched the subject quickly, though he didn’t do a very good job of it. “Why is your dream sad? Why did you say I laughed at you before?”  
  
Now Caleb was thinking. “Because you did,” he said eventually. “Not- Not _you_ , you in here. Earlier.”  
  
“Why?” Adam frowned. “You know I wouldn’t.”

“I don’t know why.” Caleb sighed. “It’s like- I don’t know why I have nightmares of falling off of a cliff into a pit of snakes, I know that won’t happen. But it’s still something that scares me, I guess, so it’s something I dream about happening.”

Adam gently held his hand- the one not holding the flower. “Maybe I should replace dream-me all the time, then. Give you some happy dreams.” He saw Caleb smile a little, and couldn’t help smiling himself.   
"Come on, hey." He shuffled a bit closer, pulling Caleb into a sort of hug- More him holding Caleb while the other boy curled up against him. "I love you."

He felt Caleb tense, and realized what he'd said. He started stuttering, trying to fix his mistake- Well, not mistake, exactly- But-  
Caleb shifted, looking up at him, interrupting Adam's thoughts- or what few scraps of them he had. "I love you, too," he said, gently, smiling.

Adam smiled, relaxing. He picked up Caleb's hand again and squeezed it, then hugged him close as he closed his eyes. And he let himself slip out of the dream, definitely not ready to talk about it in the morning, but happy for now.


End file.
